I Can't Let You Go
by vixen519
Summary: The Shitennou have been brought out from their crystals by Mamoru about a week before the infamous break up. Now that it was happened what WILL go on? REVISED 6/2012
1. Prologue REVISED

AN: I originally began this back in 2008 so this revision has been quite the task. This will also be my first LONG story to complete so please remember to review at the end and tell me what you think! And yes this **IS **revised! And I -still- don't own SM!

* * *

_**~CLYG~**_

It kept echoing through her brain on what he had only told her hours before. Usagi did not want to believe him when he said what he did, but there was an odd glint in his eyes that was different about him from before. His usually loving azure eyes from before had changed to a rather harsh, cold blue. Almost as if he were back under Beryl's control but as she was *very* much long gone that wasn't possible. His eyes reminded her of how they were when he would insult her on the way to school when they first met. And from all the other times they had together in their lives.

Thinking over the week as she slowly made her way home she tried to pin point what could have happened and she came up with absolutely nothing!

He had been alright earlier in the week, perfect even, when he had accidentally re-awakened the Shitennou from their crystals so they could get a second chance at a *real* life. Her Senshi were still adjusting to say the least and it would take a while considering some of their pasts.

The young Moon Princess was incredibly lost as to what she could have done to upset her Prince as to merit a break up. They had been together for a Millennia and she was determined to find out!

With that very thought in mind, while she sat at the lake with the moon rising, she mentally summoned her crystal from inside her school bag…

~**_CLYG~_**


	2. Ordinary Day, or is it? REVISED

**AN:** Spell / song belongs to Moby ("Extreme Ways"), there will be no Chibi-Usa in this fic but she will be mentioned later on in it. Links for outfits on profile. ALSO: there have been no youma attacks since Allan & Ann. And I still don't own Sailor Moon :(

* * *

**CH 2: Ordinary Day, or is it?**

* * *

"Truth is a torch that gleams through the fog without dispelling it"

"Raye-chan, what in the world does that mean?", Minako exclaimed while they were walking the store in the mall the next day.

When Usa had called the girls on the communicators _very distressed_ they had decided the only way to calm her down was an emergency shopping trip for a new closet! So far she hadn't really said much besides wanting Mamo-chan back. She had only told them that he said to her he no longer loved her **AND** it was over. Which truly shocked them all at the sudden break up. They were quite curious at to what was going on with him truly. Ami even went as far as to suggest a body scan with her Senshi materials but the others said _that_ was a tad extreme, of course this was outside of Usa's hearing range.

"It means that soon we *will* know the truth of why this is happening to our dear Princess, you complete ditz! Now I know where she gets it from – sheesh. But I had this feeling during my reading at the fire earlier this morning something was amiss in Tokyo so keep your eyes out", Raye informed them all with her usual stern look.

They all nodded in agreement, Minako rolled her blue eyes while doing so but looked over their surroundings as well. The blonde also glanced over at the still closed pale green dressing room door that had been occupied for over 15 minutes with Usagi now.

"You guys don't think we gave her too many things to try on in there at once, do you? I know that's the point of today and all but she's been in there a super long time now! The last peep we heard out of her was when she was whining about us taking away her cell for trying to call you-know-you"

As Makoto stated this, the Princess herself they were speaking of came out in an extremely _**red**_ dress. All the girls looked at one another rather confused as she walked towards the mirrors to show off. They were quite shocked at the very low cleavage cut it had, and they were all quite sure they could see her nipples with the material it was made of. Overall if she seriously thought she could ever wear that dress out of her house while her father was alive, she had lost her mind!

"Usa-chan, er you know that we all LOVE you and want the best for you…"

"You all want to know why I choose -this- dress above the others and how I got in considering how **none** of you gave it to me when I entered the dressing room, no? _Well_; I figured my Mamoru doesn't want to date some silly, whiny teenage girl! No, he wants a mature woman so perhaps I should dress the part so as to attract him as I did before on the Moon?"

Ami slowly approached her and was about to respond to her passionate speech with a delicate response when all of their communicators went off! They whipped them out, some a little happier then others, and saw Luna with Artemis on the screens in a park nearby.

"Girls – you need to get down here as soon as possible! Something quite odd is occurring with a Youma", with that video cut-off abruptly with some kind of explosion on their tiny screens.

As soon as the message feed was gone, the girls quickly collected their things, Usa however tried to make her way over to the check out counter to buy the red dress but Makoto caught her and stopped her.

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

After leaving the wonderfully, cool mall the girls ducked into a nearby alley to transform and headed straight to the park. Once there they saw one of -the- oddest things they had seen, and they seen some weird stuff before!

Tuxedo Kamen and the Generals were already there fighting on the scene but it would seem they needed the Senshi's assistance to finish him off.

As the girls looked over the Youma some more they couldn't help but giggle. HE was the one who started this mess again? A tiny guy in tan trousers that were practically wearing him. He also had a large wooden staff that was a bit crooked at the top, when Moon pointed that out Venus was howling, and it had a very eerie skull at the top of it with ruby red eyes. One thing the girls did notice was that from no matter the angle the guys were fighting from, no one could see his face. His cape was elaborately wrapped around his body and seemed it was going to stay that way.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"

"You **FOOL'S**! This entire time you've been focusing on fighting on me, you should have focused on who is with me here – more importantly what HE wants! I am merely the messenger"

The entire group of them looked at each other then back at him utterly baffled. They all had the same thought going through their heads, 'Did he say somebody else is here for us to fight that we totally haven't seen?'

Seeing he had caught them totally un-aware and that their guards were down, he began his spell.

_Extreme ways are back again, extreme places I didn't know!_

_I broke everything new again_

The Senshi, along with the Generals and Tuxedo began to feel as if they were in some sort of trance as he sang. They were so mesmerized by the spell that they couldn't move a single inch, but neither could the shadow that they were warned about.

_Dirty places coming through, extreme worlds alone_

_Did you ever like it planned?_

When he finished. They suddenly were felt stiffer then hell but knew he had done something to them somehow. However before Sailor Moon could moon-dust him he summoned a black portal and disappeared, along with dark figure they noticed but could make out any distinguishable features from where they stood.

"Um, Mercury-chan? Do you know what THAT was he just did to us all?", Jadeite inquired of her as he sat down on top a random swing a the playground that was right there.

"So what: the big, SMART Generals can't figure things out without Mercury's help? Look like it's **just** like old times again *ugh*", Mars barked at him from the jungle gym that wasn't too far away.

"_*sigh*_ It's okay Mars, but as to your question General it'll have to wait on the answer it seems until morning at the earliest when my scanner has been fixed. At some point one of them put it on a total fritz making it a fried state, which is of course temporary, I can have it fixed in no time so we can figure out in no time", the indigo haired senshi replied while placing the tiny compact in her pocket.

"Well I suggest we track down that tiny little bastard and MAKE him talk!"

"Still as violent and active as ever, eh Jupiter-chan?"

"You wanna bring it Neph? Because ever since you got here, I have been _**this**_ close to knocking you all around this town you son of a-!"

"So _just_ like old time…", raising his eyebrows knowingly and barely missing one of her thunderbolts shot in his direction as he dodged to slide.

"**GUYS**! Why don't we just go on home and a good night's rest already. We will all meet up in the morning over at Pyro's place for a meeting on whatever was done OR if by then one of us figures it out, we can just talk it over. Plus it's perfect to do tomorrow morning as it's Saturday!", Moon finally declared to the group to get them all to stop fighting. As she thought about it even back then she was always the 'peace maker'.

"Good idea, how's 10:30 for everyone so we can all sleep in?"

They all laughed, some rolled their eyes but agreed to the time and place.

As the girls went to their separate directions all the guys headed to Mamoru's condo which had been adapted to fit them all. Mamoru lingered for a moment as the others walked more in the direction of his place as he watched his Usako head home. As soon as she turned around and saw him though he walked on…

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

Next Chapter will come faster with more reviews, **not** favorite story/author alerts.

~Vixen519


	3. Cherry Blossom Cheekiness REVISED

_**Cherry Blossom Cheekiness**_

AN: Song is owned by Blue Swede & spell caster guy is originated from Digimon©. I just changed up his outfit but for those of you who don't know he's from the season 1 arc when Kari came in. Also still don't own Sailor Moon :(

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

The next morning Raye awoke feeling definitely more refreshed and much calmer then the previous evening! The raven haired Priestess was currently walking around the Shrine making sure everything was as perfect as it should be, when she couldn't help but think back to the battle and what occurred afterwards.

'No, don't think about that blonde haired dreamy idiot….whoa what the hell am I saying! He betrayed and killed me back on the Moon when Beryl attacked us all!'; she just shook her head to try shake herself back to normal and out of dreaming her traitorous thoughts of Jadeite- well in her mind at least.

She kept up at this for quite sometime for all her chores around the temple, so when she finally saw Ami-chan wearing by far the foulest look to grace the sweet girl's face usually calm feature's she was puzzled. The blue-haired genius had not even looked that upset when she had received an 'A-' instead of the 'A+' she had "deserved" and all the Senshi, along with Tokyo had heard her rant about that for the longest two weeks! Then the answer came up behind her not a few steps behind her after Ami had reached the steps, now reaching the gates were Jadeite and Zoicite looking like Cheshire cat's who had gotten into the cream.

'Oh great- Ames & me are stuck with these two for who knows how long alone! Where the hell are the others? It's already almost 10:45- they better get here soon or hell WILL be raised!', she thought with brows narrowing towards the Generals and clenching her broom.

"The rest of the guys will be here a *tad* late, possibly a half an hour. The pair of us accidentally used up the hot water", Jadeite informed the ladies.

Ami just stood there fuming silently since they had basically chased her **all** the way to the Shrine while Zoi had taken every moment of said chasing to inform her on how the morning sunlight made her more gorgeous then he remembered. This had both embarrassed and annoyed the crap out of her. She was just not used to this sort of thing, *guys* didn't hit on her – they asked her for school help or for tutoring never this.

Meanwhile Raye decided to direct her anger in a more verbal way, "You're both still so selfish! Your Prince whom you _serve_, is the one that needs to be here now & YOU HOG THE SHOWER BEFORE HE CAN GET IN **-ugh- ,** DID YOUR STUPID BRAINS GET PROBED OR SOMETHING WHILE YOU SLEPT IN THOSE DAMNED CRYSTALS?"

Jadeite walked up to her in a sort of stomp & snatched her into his arms, placing her rough hands on her exposed upper arms while he looked wildly into purple eyes. Also Zoicite was beginning to snap his fingers in a rhythm and hum to a beat Ami had noticed.

"Er, Jade? Are you OK? I didn't mean that last comment – alright…"

Raye was looking between him, Ami and Zoi as she wasn't quite sure what the heck was going on in his head and they weren't responding to them. All they could hear was that rhythm.

_Oga-shacka-Oga-Oga (6x)_

_I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me_

_Girl you just don't realize what you do to me!_

To anyone watching this moment occurring in the courtyard, they would have been laughing quite hard, but as for the two Senshi they were rather confused. Jade was leading in the vocals while Zoi the 'oga-shacka' along with this rather odd dancing while giving Ami looks that made her worry he was going to hit her upon her head and ACT upon it. Which was why her hand was her transformation broach if her attempted to mount her.

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believin' – that your in love with me!_

At that point though, the rest of the Senshi & Generals finally arrived. Taking in the scene some were confused at first but all the guys just laughed at their brothers in arms acting like morons. The girls however thought their gesture was 'sweet', but quickly collected themselves when they remembered it was Generals doing it. On the night they had discovered they had returned they had all made a pact not to reunite with their past mates. They had felt it was for the best incase another enemy should get them.

Jadeite & Zoicite snapped out of it once they heard noise from their comrades and the girls, "Whoa, did I just have one of those black-outs while Raye yelled at me again?"

The others looked to her but Usagi already knew the answer to **that** particular question.

"I was lecturing him before, nothing extreme really, when suddenly blondie here decided to go all Broadway with Zoi. Though **why** he thinks I triggered it totally baffles me!"

"We can scan them now! My computer compact is up and running again", Ami pipped in while already messing with it.

"Any clues or ideas on what the Youma did last night Ames?"

"None as of yet Usa, I'm just glad my poor computer is alright again"

Mercury was so busy with the tiny computer she completely missed everyones' jaw's drop on her comment.

"Would you all mind if I posed a theory about this?"

All their heads shot around towards Minako, "I got a reading off *those* two while they sang and danced a while ago. Thought the lyrics a bit dated for my liking, they ARE from the heart. They seem reasonably healthy but I do believe as soon as Ami finishes her scan will an odd aura stating that the spell cast last night triggered the song we all witnessed"

"…that -sounds- possible and would make sense with our luck but how can we make sure?", Mamoru asked but not quite sure if he wanted an answer.

Ami looked up finally from her tiny blue computer, "Minako is correct, it seems we are ALL exposed to it too! I do believe at some point or another we may be exposed how we feel about situations or people"

"Seriously? LAME, I say we go do what Mako-chan suggested last night now. Find the tiny bastard – along with whoever he's working for – and kick their collective asses! Singing out our feeling is gonna waste soo much time"

Usa was pacing back and forth while ragging while everyone gapped at her. They were also rather surprised in how strong she was reacting to this. But then again, for the past few days she had been all over the place since that afternoon. First the thing at the mall and now this! They were not used to this angry girl and they all knew who was to blame for that.

"Usa sweetie, we don't even know where to begin look"

"They are correct Usagi, if you are planning to go running into a battle you should at _**least**_ know where to fight – or in your situation most of the time, need OUR help", Mamoru added quite coldly while sneering at her.

"You know what Mamoru? I am SICK of your bullshit! I don't know what has crawled up your ass recently but get over it. That is OUR Princess you are speaking to & she deserves respect. I know the two of you are currently are having some serious problems, but that _**doesn't**_ mean your manners have to become complete and utter shit", Makoto scolded him.

He at least had the decency to look bad and looked away but didn't apologize; he just merely nodded his head.

"UGH, this is getting us NOWHERE! Why don't all of the guys just go back to Mamoru's to figure out some more place's the enemy may be – also so we can all cool down", Kunzite suggested in order to keep Makoto from pounding his Prince into oblivion, which at the rate he was going could happen any minute if he didn't watch his tongue about Usagi.

"Best idea I've heard from you in ages! We will meet you guys there at 4, to see what both groups have come up with: and **NO** running off alone to figure out what our next approach in Battle should be", Mianko agreed liking that Kunz calmed the situation down so easily, 'He was always such the great diplomat as well as….NO you can't think things like that anymore!'

As they headed out the girls originally wanted to make sure Usagi went home and not out looking for trouble. So they wound up heading towards the Arcade where Motoki works.

"Good, now that they are finally splitting up I can get **her**", a voice from the roof on the top of Shrine said that none of them heard. Only the Cherry Blossoms did.

* * *

-Sorry this didn't come out back on Staurday, a close family friend passed away so I've been off doing that. Now I'm off to do the next chapter!

~Vixen519


	4. Manly Men REVISED

_**Manly Men**_

*CLYG*

* * *

Once the guys finally packed back into Mamoru's lofty place they began to brainstorm about the happenings of their beloved city.

"So Mamoru, can we decorate your place? Because this place needs more then just black dude"

"Wow Zoi – Ami is gonna be totally heartbroken when she hears how gay you are and that you only want to do interior design now. What the hell man? We need to focus on the spell; not Mamoru's bachelor pad problems", Kunzite teased him while tussling his lighter hair.

"So is it *just* us this is happening to? Because if not, then I think we should be out at the corner store buying some ear plugs for those super bad singers!"

All the guys laughed quite hard at this.

"Jadeite, buddy, after YOUR performance today you really can not talk about anybody else's singing for awhile! But that's a valid point about if it's just us or not…"

Nephrite then leaped off the comfy couch, darted down the short hall (nearly missing the corner table) and to the front door. He poked his dark head out the door into the bland, bare hallway to investigate. The other's quickly followed him with caution – and one held a spatula as a weapon of choice.

Suddenly an answer appeared from three doors down on the left!

"I'LL GET YOU YOUR DAMN VEGETABLES, ERNIE! YA KNOW I USED TO LIKE SHOPPING BUT YOU KILLED THAT PASSION, JUST LIKE YOU KILLED THE REST OF MY SOUL!", then she spotted them staring / gapping at her. "Is there something YOU want at the damned store as well? All you fucking men are the same I'll say, y'all-"; she was now stomping down the hall towards them, red-faced and all!

That was when they got too scared, for the neighbor was an exact double of Beryl and it creped them all out! They slammed the rose-wooded door, bolted it and for safety precautions put Mamoru's black felt couch to block it – in case she tried to break down the door. They didn't want to take any chances with a Beryl-double on the lose!

"Do you think we are safe now?", Neph panted out once he got his breath back as he laid out on the floor of the living room, as did the others spread out.

"I wouldn't say THAT General, we have a bit of bigger issue on hand"

All the guys shot off the floor in the dank living room towards Mamoru's bedroom and there stood a rather bloodied & bruised Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars & Jupiter.

"What the devil has happened to you girls and where's the Princess?", Mamoru asked with a panicked face seeing their state but no Moon Princess.

"It would seem somebody figured out that with the Generals and Prince Endymion not with us, it was the most opportune moment to take her through some kind of black-hole portal while we were literally frozen", Mercury informed them. The Blue-haired former Princess had a terrible gash on her brow that was still bleeding, a bruise developing on her upper left thigh and she had the least amount of damage of the girls. But that didn't mean Zoicite wasn't automatically tending to her brow already.

"But do you know WHO did it?", Mamoru inquired looking even more worried. He wanted to find his Princess fast.

"I'm sorry but we did not get a very good look at them. Only that he had her under this weird trance with a third eye and THAT was how he was able to get her so easily. She didn't hear us screaming for her at **all**, it was like all she could was him", Venus told the Earth Prince. Her nose was swollen and bleeding, her arms had severe burns from trying to use her chain and there was a gash on her stomach as well. Kunzite was already getting her to lie down on the couch and fetching her salve, along with water.

"Do you have any clue on where they could have taken her?", Jadeite asked for his Prince.

This time the girls remained silent for there was no answer and things felt truly hopeless for finding their Princess.

"WAIT- Endymion has the soul-mate connection with her from the old Moon days! If he used **that** he could find out where she has been taken, yes?", Kunzite posed upon them.

It was crazy enough it just might work. It would have to be as it was their only option at this point.

* * *

Yes this IS short, but no worries for I'm COMBING what was once two seperate into _**ONE-MEGA**_ chapter now. Your welcome. You may thank me by reviewing.

Srsly - - - - - REVIEW

~Vixen519


	5. Lost in my Mind REVISED

**LOST IN MY DREAMS / INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

*CLYG*

* * *

As he gazed upon a much younger looking Serenity he couldn't help but reflect upon how elegant she looked in her dress he had placed her in, which he had very much enjoyed doing because he got to sample a taste of what was to come. He didn't care that she was unconscious. That just meant she couldn't say no…

It was a tiny thing of a dress, no more of those damned floor length dresses she usually wore. This one showed off her gorgeous legs, lots of them! Her arms and breasts too. The dress itself was platinum with a platinum flower on the hip, at the bust there was a faux diamond enhancing what was there. The material and dress had called out to him when he had seen it on a mannequin in the store that day in the mall, but seeing it on her now, was simply perfection. It glimmered on her like she was already Queen, as did her hair. She looked as if she was merely resting after an afternoon of making love with him, sadly that was **not** the case.

Instead she was having to rest from having being taken from Earth & upon arrival had collapsed with the amount of Dark Moon Crystal Matter around her. It had not surprised him when she had as she was so pure but disappointed he would have to sway her all the more until she would be _**his**_.

His obsession was currently laying there on the made up bed, unconscious and un-aware of her where about. Prince Diamond decided to bring her to his own private quarters instead of the ghastly dungeons they had on ship, no woman that was a future ruler – especially one that he was particularly fond of and wanted to make HIS Queen – would stay down _there_. He wouldn't even want Emerald down there and she annoyed the hell out of him a time or two with that dreadful laugh of hers – oh the headaches she had given him over the years. But then again she **had** made up for it for her 'outfits', which was something nice to look at while his love was so very far away. Also she made up for it in -other- ways that Sapphire said was rather un-gentlemanly of him to do with her which _**always**_ made him howl with laughter. If she was going walk around and act like a whore then he was going to treat her as such.

Serenity had certainly given up quite the fight with her friends at the strange place she had been at. He was unclear as to what it was exactly but frankly he did not care, all he cared about was the end result and it had gotten him her in the time portal.

"You **do** realize by now that those annoying Senshi have gone to the Prince and told him, along with his moronic Generals with what you've done?"

Diamond jerked his head up from the distraction at staring of the complete beauty of Serenity, 'Oh it's only Sitawe, thought he was supposed to be on a Youma project with Sapphire?'

"Sitawe, you already have done enough damage exposing all the Senshi, Generals, that stupid prat of a Prince & myself to your spell! What do you mean to accomplish now?"

The tiny wizard walked towards him so they wouldn't be shouting, and wouldn't risk waking Serenity. That was the last thing he wanted to do while he was in the room!

"Your Highness, I only meant that I don't believe it was wise of you to take the Princess this early in your plan. They all were not weakened enough by the spell and I fear that they will be strong enough to fight it off…"

"HA – I executed my plan _perfectly_ and they will crumble before me next time we meet! Those wimps won't stand a chance. They won't even know what's coming when they encounter us", he stated cockily and ended it with an evil chuckle.

Suddenly they heard Serenity groan and Sitawe made a mad dash out of the chambers to leave the two royals alone. He did **not** want see her reaction personally and already had a feeling it was going to be a tantrum!

As the young blonde opened her eyes she felt very confused to say the least. She did not recognize any of her surroundings at all, or her clothes for that matter. The entire room was filled with shades of black, purples, grays; so from the looks of it your typical evil layer. And as she looked towards a sitting chair not to far from herself, there sat the guy she recalled seeing before passing out during the attack with the girls – crap!

"Hello, Princess Serenity. I'm truly sorry for the way you had to be brought here. I hope that does not hurt our relationship"; he told her in a rather calm voice as he approached her much like a panther, he picked up her hand, delicately kissed each finger and then finally the inside of her palm. Um creepy!

"You shall be staying in my quarters until further notice seeing as those dungeons are rather dismal, and you ARE royal", he added with a smile still holding her hand and now he was rubbing his thumb into her inner wrist. What the hell?

"I don't suppose there would be any way I could, say go back home? You don't need me for anything super important-right?", she stated trying to inch away from him and out of his grip but failed. She was also falling even further into the bed's silky covers and now was getting trapped into them it seemed as if they were some magical vine.

"You see, my dear Princess, that's where you are very wrong. I need **YOU**; your past self to get to your future self. That's the whole reason I am here to begin with you see. I am madly in love with you in the future but you're married to that twit Endymion for some odd reason. However the timeline has gone askew, so here I am to take the opportunity to replace him since it's now showing anyone can take his place by your side"

As he had been explaining this all to her he had pinned her down to the bed and by now she was truly scared. She knew he could hypnotize her into loving him if he had no choice and if wasn't like Endymion was at her beck and call anymore. There was only one way this could get creepier for her and she hoped Diamond wasn't the figure they all saw run off that they were hit by the spell.

However luck decided to have the drums and guitar begin, which was really pissing her off.

_Everyone has their obsession, consuming thoughts, consuming time_

_They hold high their prized possession; it defines the meaning of their life:_

_YOU ARE MINE_

There was now an extra eye on his forehead with this swirling mess telling her all sorts of things all at once. She couldn't help **but** listen and look into the very powerful and persuasive eye even though she knew what was happening. She just couldn't handle things with Endymion treating her like the way he was…

_They're our objects of affection that can mesmerize the soul. _

_There is always one addiction that cannot be controlled._

_YOU ARE MINE_

With each flash he showed her, her eyes were changing from the lovely sky blue to a dark purple. He could hardly for the Princes reaction to that! Her hair also had transitioned to black with red highlights and her bangs had grown out. If only he knew for certain how the mental transition was going…

* * *

*CLYG*

* * *

The meatball haired blonde was back in the hallway of her high school just simply walking around at the moment. All _seemed_ to be normal at first glance when she first entered the building she loathed at times, she was even suspicious when she had gone down the locker-thick passage and did not see a soul but had assumed she was running late as usual for her class. However Usa could not shake this feeling that she was in a dream and that she was being closely watched, no matter how many times she looked behind her back to see nobody behind her.

The whole incident with Prince Diamond had slipped her mind already and she was just focusing on getting to class without worrying the girls. She knew they would be worrying about her arriving late, as they **always** did -assuming it was Senshi related, and when they discovered she woke up late again they got frustrated with her. So the last thing she was thinking about was how Diamond's touch felt on her skin, it had for the most slipped her mind till she could have sworn she saw him for a second in a mirror.

She back in her very modest school uniform with her broach clasped to it and for once she was ready today! She also kept pulling her skirt down, with the feeling of eyes upon her form. Although, she did hate to admit it, as tiny as the dress was on her and how it showed off her figure in that way – she loved it. What had freaked her out was how Diamond leered at her and when he had pinned her on the bed with no escape what so ever! Who knows what he would have done?

However things began to get rather weird on lunch break as she headed to her locker. She was doing a light make-up check of the basics, as usual, when she noticed her long hair for a moment. The Moon Princess blinked a good few times and even pinched herself for good measure to make sure she wasn't imaging things and that she was still blonde. But the flash of her with long black hair and red streaks mixed in distressed her far too much!

'_Maybe Ami-chan could look into it while they ate?'_ she though to herself shrugging it off as she made her way to the cafeteria. She picked up her neon pink messenger bag that in navy blue stated "**THINK PINK**", it held her afternoon books and very yummy lunch her Mom so kindly had made for her.

Almost as soon as she had she gotten onto the path for the cafeteria, she was rather rudely bumped into with a good amount of force too by a person wearing a leather jacket. Just as she was going to yell at the person for their rudeness and to watch where they went, she realized it was Mamoru with some blonde looking tart!

'_What's Mamo-chan doing here? And why is he showing off his new girlfriend right in front of me? She looks like a total slut!',_ then the unknown girl he was with turned to somewhat face Usa's direction and it was herself!

'_What the heck is going on here and since WHEN can he clone? I know he's like super smart but why wouldn't he want __**me**__ instead? And do I look that trampy to other people, like in my other outfits too…?'_, she didn't get her answer's for soon Mamoru and her double soon began to converse.

"..but Mamo-chan I **TRIED** passing the test! Why does that mean we can't go out on a date tonight? English is so hard and *you* know I studied!", she heard herself crying to him with one of her infamous wailing trips that made people around Tokyo flee at the mere sound of it.

"Usako, trying does **not** pass you unfortunately and until you pass that test we will hold off on that date", he informed her rather coldly with his broad arms crossed in front of him so as to not to be persuaded by one of her loving hugs.

The present Usa suddenly realized what was going on, '_Oh my gosh, I'm IN my memories! This is bull – get me out of here!'._

With that Usagi ran from the scene before here before it could finish playing out all the way, only to just run right into a much more painful one right outside the Principal's office.

"Ms. Tskunio, do you have brain damage of some kind? Or a learning disability we have not been informed of? I assume the answers a negative with your silence but your dreadful grades would suggest otherwise. If you do not do something about this and start studying your books, instead of boys and other _**frivolities**_ of that nature. Then you will most likely still be here at this institute when your few friends' children get here"

Her eighth grade teacher had told her that with the headmistress sitting quietly behind her the whole time nodding her head. When she had told her parents about the incident, they had simply patted her head and agreed with the teacher! To this day the young Princess had not forgiven them for the incident.

'_Why is, whoever is doing, showing me all of this?',_ she thought while dashing through the paths to the cafeteria.

As she made her way there though, she heard the oddest lullaby over the speakers playing which made her know for sure that this was **not** reality anymore as they never played music over them. It had a violin that played a sort of sad tune along with a piano. The blonde listened to this tune as she was making her mad dash while trying to escape the quite hurtful memories; thankfully she came across the cafeteria finally! She looked back and forth- not a soul in sight! She glanced over at the lines for food, along with the food, no food or people! She may be in her head but she was seriously hungry and that was a dangerous thing to do. Usagi made her way over to her table to see the girls there, looking for food as well as when she glanced in her bag she saw the food her Mom made her was gone. Unfortunately as soon as she walked onto the site her memories unfolded.

"Usagi, just where the heck where you THIS time during the battle? Probably reading your stupid manga OR stuffing your gob with junk food instead of helping us when we really needed it! That damned Youma nearly **killed** us last night", Raye barked at her while Makoto looked on rather upset but didn't say a word. They both had viscious scars upon their faces & bodies that spoke of the battle that _she_ had nearly gotten them all killed in.

Usa recalled that horrible night quite well. Luna had informed her that there had been two Youma attacking, but on separate sides of town! The girls were getting the more powerful one but Sailor Moon lived closer to the weaker one but had to move quickly. She had shown up late because of it, by the time she had arrived Mercury & Venus had to be admitted to the hospital! Not under Senshi status of course, the story they had said was that some gang jumped them, ran but the pair were in the place for a little over week for their injuries. After that Raye had _**demanded**_ she step down as leader of the group officially for a while. The only reason it had not occurred was because Luna had intervened on her behalf, telling all the girls what had occurred that night. But it was still a sore spot for the all. Almost everyday Usagi wondered if Raye still wanted her to step down as leader…

"JUST STOP WITH THESE MISERABLE MEMORIES ALREADY!", she cried out while falling to her knees sobbing feeling utterly exhausted.

"So you now understand why your 'loved ones' do not truly care about you and that's why _I'm_ here, along with my people…", a voice she recognized from behind her stated. She could tell he was almost restraining himself from touching her this moment as she could feel his body heat; he wanted her to make the first move.

"I don't care about those hateful jerks anymore, just make the pain stop _**please**_!", she pleaded with him as she turned and faced the silver-haired Prince.

And then all she felt at that desolate moment was suddenly nothingness. It very much reminded her of when she fought Beryl on Moon, when she had been killed by the evil being. Right before she actually died she had been floating that jerk Endymion one last time but felt this feeling.

While Usagi, now transforming into Serenity, was embracing that feeling she did not hear Prince Diamond laughing as the transformation get completed. Her usually shiny golden moon upon her forehead was now a blackened, flipped and upside down moon. He now had his Queen for his kingdom to fight off those pesky Senshi, Generals and most importantly Endymion.

The music that had been playing in the hallway of her school was still playing softly as Diamond pulled her into her into his well built arms for a dance. She didn't hear the music though; all she could see was him now.

They twirled about the courtyard as the tune played on and slowly her school uniform transformed into a puffy purple dress. It reached her high upper thigh, basically if she bent over in the slightest of ways she was bound to show something. It was a light purple with dark purple streaks spread in it. The dress molded to her body beautifully with a flick of his hand.

He leaned in and kissed her on her pink mouth, this time she didn't try to get away from him, Serenity leaned into the kiss and even slipped some tongue while pinching his butt!

With that they dissappeared.

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoued the combo chapter - nearly 3000 words there before the note! Links to dress' are on profile page. Also you'll notice for future chapters are on there. They may or may not stay the same, editing and all. Things ARE about to get darker then before, if you've read this story before as I've re-done it for darker things. And added a new number!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS BTW! YOU ALL ARE FABULOUS - KEEP SENDING THEM IN! I also love contructive criticism so if any of you want to send it my way. I am up for it, but elaborate nothing like "needs works". Tell me WHAT does. BTW the funeral was today so this final edit was my distraction afterwards.

~Vixen519


	6. Past of the present REVISED

_**Past of the present or something like that?**_

* * *

**CLYG**

* * *

The Senshi & Generals had followed Tuxedo Mask as he tracked Usa though their soul connection. However; after several hours and countries of doing this they had suddenly been left dry of any trail what so ever of their beloved Moon Princess, at an incredible eerie looking island some where near South America Mercury was able to tell them before the fog had made her computer lose the signal. From what they could tell of their surroundings at the moment there were lots of parrots nearby in the trees, the ground was quite soft which worried them that rain was near and they could hear some growling every once in awhile. The fog was also quite thick, they could hardly see one another's figures! Which of course the Generals were taking advantage of by 'letting the ladies go first' so they could check them out without getting wacked.

As they passed this one massive thing they couldn't quite make out though, without any real warning, they heard a battle cry and poor Kunzite was hit rather fiercely on the head with a gigantic staff! The attacker dark black hair with green streaks, as she stood back up straight, clearing the fog with a wave of her hand – she announced to them they were trespassing and that she was Sailor Pluto!

"Well, actually we're Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury & Jupiter. The idiot you hit was Kunzite, next to him are the rest the Generals; Jadeite, Nephrite & Zoicite. Of course the big oaf in the tux is Prince Endymion. The real reason we are even down here is we are in search for Princess Serenity, she has been kidnapped! She got taken during this long battle from some psycho not long ago and we last sensed her not far from here. Have you seen her?"

The Senshi of time's eyes went quite wide at this revelation, "I was worried something of this nature was going to occur soon. You see not too long ago, there was a tear in the Black-Moon Dimenson – the people who more then likely took the Princess. I stupidly assumed it was all of you going to fight them like you were supposed to, but here you are standing here before me right now I see I was very wrong. Something _**much**_ worse, something more sinister has occurred I fear. If Serenity is involved perhaps I should begin by telling you all exactly why Prince Diamond is so interested in your Princess, hm?"

All the group could do was nod, but before she could continue speaking both Sailor Venus and a now transformed Prince Endymion let out rather painful, upsetting cries as they fell to the ground on the soggy moss. The pair of them were now currently radiating of their skin pale versions of their power colors; Venus was a shimmery gold barely while Endymion was like one of his roses he tossed as Tuxedo Kamen. Before others could ask what was the matter, Sailor Venus gasped out in a raspy breath; "The Princess has been altered by someone…or something!"

"Oh God", a devastated Endymion stated. He just cradled his head into hands and wanted everything to go back to normal!

"What the hell does that mean? Will she be like some mindless drone that we have to fight?"

Sailor Pluto's eyes just darkened at this news for she already knew what was to come, "I feared as much would happen if Diamond has her now, he would not waste such time. This incident only confirms it! You see everyone, there is a rough patch going on between Your Highness -Endymion- and the now ascended Queen Serenity in the future; which of course I cannot tell you what year that is. THAT'S how he fit's into all of this mess you see. It occurs after your first born is one and his highness is unsure still how to act with the little one since he had no childhood of his own. So he ignores not only her, but the Queen as well just like when they first met during your time here.

"During this the public outings, events and that entire sort Serenity acted as if nothing at all was wrong and that her marriage was totally fine. In fact none of your future selves had any idea! The public was still rather sensitive with such a young pair of rulers, if word had gotten out of a marriage on the rocks- they would have gone mad! So the only people who were even aware that an affair even occurred, as brief as it was, were a handful of servants who couldn't risk their jobs by telling reporters. Both Serenity and Endymion made sure the private lives _stayed_ that way.

"The Queen met Diamond at a Charity Masquerade Ball which she hosted while Endymion took their child to see the Moon. At least that was what the papers were told for his reason for not being there. I suspect that first night they met was when they began to fulfill their very physical needs during that time. After two months of sneaking around, seeing a man who was **not** her husband though, the guilt began to eat away at her horribly and she wanted to end the affair. Unfortunately when she informed him the next time she saw him he became terrible violent with her and told her he wouldn't, no couldn't let her go if you will.

"The next morning she was lying in bed with ice to her now completely blackened eye that was cut and busted lip when Endymion discovered her. She had no choice but to tell him everything. He took a rather hell-bent path of revenge on his wife's ex-lover, it had taken her three weeks to recover from her injuries. Sure he had been hurt from her cheating but came clean and was honest about it plus it wasn't like he had been there for her for sometime.

"However what none of us were aware of was that if Endymion and Serenity were to reconcile and he were to discover the affair, Diamond had a back up plan – a sort of insurance you could say. While sleeping one night after making up with her husband, Diamond slipped through the balcony and placed a spell over her body so she is in a sort of coma. As of right now; future Serenity is still in that state with Endymion guarding her in case Diamond tries to wake her, yet again. As for the Senshi and Generals, they are guarding the palace and child at all times"

For several minutes they all just stared at her with faces only expressing, "what the hell man?", until finally Mars spoke up.

"Question, how in the world are you able to tell us all of that with that much detail? Won't it affect the timeline and or future for us?"

Pluto and Mercury smiled slightly, "Because of all the massive damage Prince Diamond has cause in this time AND the future, everything has been altered now! Technically the Generals shouldn't even be awakened yet for another four years but viola` here they are. His presence awoke their crystals by the way. That's the only good thing I can tell you about for now, you obviously know all the bad"

Prince Endymion's head was still whirring from everything Sailor Pluto had told them all about the future, or alternate future with what was just added. Either way it was still a _**lot**_ to take in for him! Not only did he not have his own wife for himself, but she was placed in a coma by her barely ex-lover? It was still better than dead, like in those horrifying dreams he had been having!

"So how in the hell are we supposed to get the Princess back from this guy if she was banging him at one point…and now that I think about it probably is again?", Jadeite inquired. Which of course got him several rocks to the head, from who he couldn't quite nail down exactly who other then his Prince; who was giving him quite the stink eye. He chose not to add anything else or he may lose his life the way he was being glared at by the others now as well.

"How about we 'let' another one of us get captured and track through that way where their headquarters are? The Generals can track all of us Senshi still, and vice-versa, the same way Endymion did for Serenity!", Mercury pointed out with a violent blush upon her person and not meeting anyone's shocked faces at this sudden declaration.

The four Generals looked at their hearts desires torn, yes they wanted to help their Prince always but to potentially risk their _own_ Princess' in the process was something that made them all terrified. All they wanted to do was save the Moon Princess, have their Princess' fawn over them on how gorgeous, amazing or manly they all were in the process and THEN they'd inform them how gallant they were in saving Serenity be and admit their un-dying love for them! This was -not- part of the plan darn it, or fair.

Now the only question was who would be unlucky bait for the Black Moon?

* * *

**CLYG**

* * *

"Oh no, the Generals & my Prince have completely abandoned me and NOW the Senshi say I am as useful as some music player called a Zune! Whatever am I to do?", Jadeite cried out. Though Sailor Mars was none to pleased on how the straws had been pulled and had been quite positive it had been rigged so he **had** to be bait. It still very much amused his fellow Generals a ton to see him acting this way, but he still had to be captured, that was when they all heard the portal open up not to far from him.

"Ugh, it's you they left behind? I was sort of hoping with that pathetic cry it was that pathetic excuse of a Prince so I could go ahead and kill him. My Princess is getting rather.. **upset** and is demanding something to be done already", Diamond pronounced as he stepped out of the portal but was hovering above the ground. What the Prince had failed to notice was all the Senshi, Generals and Endymion hiding in random spots around the area spread out waiting to follow quickly into the portal, when the opportunity presented itself.

"Does that mean you will be taking me with you so I can do horrible, unspeakable things to them to get back at them for revenge?", Jadeite asked a little to well for Mars' liking. His smile was also very convincing with how cold it had gotten. If she hadn't known he was acting she would have believed he had betrayed them.

"Only if you let _**me**_ play in on the revenge factor to Jadey!"

His head, along with everyone, turned back to portal at the new voice. The blonde General had blink his eyes several times because he was unclear as to who it was – after all it just **couldn't** be who he thought it was but it sure as hell looked a scary version of Princess Serenity.

"Tut-tut, now I told you to rest before I summoned you. You spoiled the big surprise dear! Your transformation has taken a toll on you with your energy, what if you had passed out? You see General Jadeite, before she was a stunning beauty and now stars should bow before her beauty. This dress I feel only highlights that"; he stated this as he walked over to her, placed a finger her check and caressed it delicately.

As the new Princess Serenity twirled in his embrace, and in the revealing purple dress that showed all the Generals more then they should see, Endymion saw red as he stomped up to them in a complete rage!

* * *

Yes, I left you a cliffy. Deal with it. But this had been extended to an extra 400 words (now 2009 words!) so be nice and leave me **REVIEWS**, so I update faster. And -no- "great update". Makes muse pissy, which in turn makes characters suffer longer aka no update.

~Vixen519


	7. Up & Down REVISED

**Up & Down**

* * *

She was still twirling around rather happily, and quite oblivious to a rather pissed off Endymion stomping up to them. All she cared about was the love she was receiving from her dear Diamond at the moment.

"SERENITY – GET THE *HELL* OUT OF THAT **DRESS** RIGHT NOW, YOU LOOK LIKE BERYL AND I'M STARTING TO SUSPECT YOU'R ACTING LIKE HER AS WELL!", He roared at her. The Earth Prince didn't know what made him say that but it seemed his anger, like always, and was being taken out on her yet again. And that Silver haired bastard was just grinning like mad to boot! Heck, why wasn't he punching him till he was a bloody mess yet?

Diamond almost started bouncing in glee for he knew she wouldn't react well to -that- comparison, she had made drunken complaints to him in the future about her even then! This was the exact sort of confrontation he was hoping for when he had gotten her under hypnosis. And now that wish it seemed was coming true!

"Endymion I'LL DO WHOEVER AND WHATEVER THE FRICK I WANT TO DO, YOU ROSE TOSSING PRICK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE….

Yet again the music began to swell but the Scouts and Generals knew this was going to hurt them all, especially the Prince.

_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes!_

_Yeah you – PMS like a bitch, I would know!_

_I should know that you're no good for me!_

Sailor Venus had never heard such anger and hate coming off from her fellow Senshi or Princess before; and the love that had been there before for Endymion, it seemed to have been sucked up and out like one of her beloved milkshakes from a cup. It truly shook her to her very soul to read her cousin like this and didn't even want to imagine what was going through Endymion's head.

_Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and your no._

_You're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right!_

_It's black & it's white._

_We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up (& you), you don't really wanna stay, no!_

Prince Diamond was just soaking up the whole situation up. He absolutely adored how much Serenity was worshipping this time around and was utterly loathing her now ex-loves so very much. It was so very laughable, well to him at least.

The now mostly black-haired Princess stopped mid-verse and dance, gasping and grabbed her chest as if she couldn't breathe. Her wide eyes began to flicker between the odd shade of dark purple to the blue they all knew and loved, also her hair was shifting between the back with red to its normal blonde. It was almost as if she were merely an image losing her signal from her provider. And Sailor Mercury also noted she looked exactly like Endymion did when the bond was messed with, a delayed reaction possibly? Once seeing all of this, Prince Diamond quickly grabbed her before the others could and teleported them both back to the Black Moon base to fix whatever happened immediately.

"Huh, that was all sorts of crazy – but her changing slightly, that means we have a chance right Merc? So kind of hopeful for rescue", Jupiter stated as she jumped down from her tree.

"Hopeful! He grabbed her and got -away-! Also we still don't know where stupid base is at genius", Jadeite snapped at her which got him a quick bolt to the arm. Why was everyone always hurting him!

"I think when Jupiter said 'hopeful' what she meant was his spell on her is obviously wearing off on her. As in it's not strong enough for her to be around Endymion for very long because of their bond with one another, they were only in each other's presence maybe 5 minutes when the bond broke whatever he's done to her.", Mercury concluded.

"She's right, at the beginning of her song it was much more, uh, forceful. But right around when she stopped I could feel her resolve deplete go down quite significantly", Venus added.

"I just can't believe that this has happened to the Princess. I mean it's not like she asked for it to happen, right?", Kunzite asked randomly. He was still in a bit of shock of seeing her like that.

"OF COURSE NOT! She didn't ask for nut-job to come hypnotize her & know be on a possible killing spree with us as her first kill!", Mars hollered at him angrily with tears in her eyes swelling.

They knew it was coming but now that it been voiced aloud, it just made the situation all the more real. -USAGI- was the bad-guy too now and they had to fight her somehow as well. It was something that terrified them all and none them were quite sure on how to fix.

"Come on let's all just go back to my place and enjoy some drinks", Endymion finally said as he transformed back into Mamoru with this completely defeated look on his face.

"_**Hello**_, we girls are a tad underage for that aren't we?"

"And what, you think he's going to turn you all in after the raging BS fest of this nightmare of a week? Just teleport your butts over!", Kunzite snapped at Jupiter before they all finally left the area.

**-CLYG-**

After quite a few drinks, some pizza and some dancing the gang and had finally relaxed. Some of the girls were even flirting with their Generals, even Ami! Her and Zoi were currently out on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment, the one out his bedroom, discussing things of the past and present. There were only two chairs out there thankfully one didn't have to stand for a long amount of time, the pair of them were currently reclining in them.

"NoOoOo it was **you** that put that blue ink in the Prince's tea before his secret rendezvous with Serenity. His entire mouth was dark blue if I recall correctly from Serenity's wails", Zoicite leaned out of his chair while nearly falling out in the process.

"And pray, just how could I have done that all the way from Moon while training Sailor Uranus if the pair of them were down on Earth, Genera to said Prince of Earth?", she said with a cocked brow and a smirk.

"You know what I have decided just now my dear Princess of Mercury?", sitting up from his black chair and standing a little wobbled.

"And what is that General?", she gigged not noticing at all he was walking towards her or that was out of his chair.

"This"

He paced his cool lips upon hers. It was at this moment that she realized that this was their first kiss in a millennium. Far too long for a kiss with the one you desire night and day! She wanted to deepen the kiss but thought it best to keep it sweet, especially with this moment. So she only applied a tiny bit more pressure and of course Zoicite responded rather happily.

Breaking from the kiss, they were both slightly flushed. Neither of them had a clue what to say. What does one say after being reunited to the one you love for you first kiss after slowly stepping past your troubles? Ami stood up & leaned up against the railing on the side while Zoi lay in the chair, and he swore he could hear a jazzy tempo begin.

_You've been on my mind,_

_I've grown fonder every day!_

_Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face._

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go._

_You're the only that I want_

She had moved back to him and was running her fingers through his hair just like she used to when they were engaged back during the Moon-days. Before they had both died they had been only a month away from their wedding but that didn't stop them from being lovers. She would always run her hands through his hair after and it made him feel even more loved, it made their intimacy even more so to him. It surprised him that she remembered that of all things still. He just leaned into her hands as he started to play with her collarbone.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before!_

_Every feeling, every word – I've imagined it all._

_You'll never know if you never try, to forgive your past to simply be **mine**_

The pair was completely unaware of the fact that the others by this point had heard noise coming from balcony and was watching them threw the curtains. Sure some may call it eavesdropping but it was a truly beautiful moment, and they were surprised on the voice Ami had! They all wanted to see their friends happy.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only!_

_Promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms._

_So come on and give me a chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts_

The girls inside all looked at one another and with a simple nod the pact they had made when the Generals had come back, was no longer.

Now if they could just figure out how to get back Usagi from Diamond then everything and everyone would be wonderful!

* * *

AN: I don't own any of the things above (IE: Sailor Moon, the songs {Hot & Cold:Katy Perry, One & Only; Adele}. If you want faster updates don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_

~Vixen519


	8. Back to Black REVISED

_**Back to Black**_

AN: If you read this chapter before, you'll notice there's a whole new scene! If this is your first time, enjoy. Warning: lots of body part rubbing but nothing {major} exposed, lots of kissing though ;). Still dont own SM or Amy Whinehouse (thats the song)

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

It had now been months since the Generals, Senshi & Mamoru had seen a hair of Prince Diamond or Serenity. In fact the last time they seen them was that awful afternoon. Although to them it sometimes felt like years since they had seen their dear Princess.

With the help of Artemis and Luna, they had gotten in contact with Sailor Pluto to cast a spell on everyone in the city that knows Usa. They were currently under the belief that she was doing a foreign exchange program and because of the area she was sent to they "didn't believe in communication", so she couldn't make contact with anyone from home. Which, in a really twisted way was true.

So far they had come no closer to finding the Dark Moon Clan then they had months before and it was always back to square one when they discovered something was nothing! Which was very upsetting to Mamoru on each passing day. They had searched **all** of Earth, twice in fact. Each of the Sailors had one of the Generals to accompany them while they searched a planet for the Dark Moon Clan, with no luck so far.

As charged by Sailor Pluto, Makoto and Nephrite were now searching her planetary region for the time being. So far they had searched the entire entire planet, and seeing the old ruins of her families' kingdom had brought the Jovian Princess to tears. They were, thankfully, able to scan the smaller moons of hers with her scepter Pluto informed them but would still have to visit the four big ones: Io, Europa, Ganymede & Callisto. It felt odd for them being able to scan them like that and made them think of Sailor Mercury but didn't argue with the purple Senshi.

It was when they were on Callisto they made a discovery. Everything had been going rather normal really, Sailor Jupiter was doing her best to not jump the General next to her & kiss the pants off of him; and vice-versa. When Nephrite suddenly saw in the distance a strange teleporting pad on an old patio from the looks of it.

"Has that pad always been out here, Mako?", he pointed it out to her.

She shook her head, "No, in fact this area used to be a wonderful lake retreat before the war. I have no clue how it got here!"

As they got up close it they instantly recognized the insignia on the pad; it was the same one embedded on their Moon Princess' head that afternoon & Prince Diamonds!

"The Dark Moon Clan!", they gasped out together.

"I was wondering when one of your little group would find this old pad!", they snapped their heads around to the nasal voice. There standing on top of a vein covered column was Emerald in her usual get up with a matching smirk.

"Why the hell did you put this _thing_ in my territory?", the electrifying Princess spat at her with a bolt ready.

"Now, now – I didn't do it, some random droid did. And aren't you the teensy bit curious **why** I don't have one with me?", they quickly scanned around the area and sure enough she really was alone.

Nephrite immediately drew out his sword, "It could be multiple things: a trick, a trap or you trying to kill us with us off our guard"

She let out one of her shrill laughs that sounded a bit hollow, "Oh I like you! Or if you stop over-reacting and let me simply tell you what I need to it won't be so hard! I'm coming over to your side ok? Diamond's finally snapped and I want to help you idiots fix this mess. I'll tell you all _**everything**_, where our hideout is and all!"

They just gapped at her for a moment before laughing themselves, "You expect us to believe THAT?! Come ON!"

"I'll still tell you where everything is, while being scanned by that nerdy Senshi of yours that can tell if I'm lying or deceiving you", she stated as she jumped down from the column and approached them with a rather serious face now. When Nephrite saw her face he put his sword away.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the Hikawa Shrine in a bit. Don't approach anyone until we get there! We will be in our casuals, we will tell you 'Fine day for a reading at a shrine, no?'- ok"

Makoto just looked at him for a moment for that odd bit he said to her before Emerald teleported away from them.

"What?", as he finally caught her gaze.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how'd you come up with that code thing so fast slick?", she teased while sticking her tongue out at him.

His cheeks flushed and he scratched his jaw, "You don't recall that it was my part as one of the Generals to do that? It was handy to hide the Prince if his letters were intercepted by the wrong party, which happened from time to time. If the wrong person came to a meeting, they obviously never knew the code phrase to get to the Prince. Are you telling me you didn't do that for Serenity?!"

She cocked her head to side in thought and bit her lip slightly, "If I recall correctly that was more Sailor Neptune & Uranus' jobs. They didn't really like to socialize with us "inners" much, although I seemed to be an exception from time to time. Venus would joke back before you came around that it was because Uranus had a HUGE crush on me!"

His eyes bugged out at that, "Beg your pardon? I thought they were girls!"

"Oh they are", she grinned wickedly. And his jaw dropped with realization with her statement.

"Why Mako – you minx!", he swiftly swept her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her. Yes it caught them both off but that didn't mean it wasn't heartfelt. It was quickly becoming _**very**_ heated between the pair as they were grabbing parts of each other to make up for lost time that hadn't been touched in ages. As each part was touched the other moaned in pleasure which made clothing more difficult to have.

This would have continued and gotten _quite_ heated for some time if Jupiter's communicator hadn't started to beeping at them in a rather irritating matter. She suddenly knew how Usagi felt when Luna woke her up every morning from a wonderful dream she told her about every now and then.

"Ignore it", Nephrite moaned from her breasts which were still barely covered by her fuku.

"It could be very important though", as she grouchily moved out of his embrace. The tall brunette grabbed the device and turned it on without a second thought. Completely forgetting how disheveled looking she looked and potential hickeys she may have!

"Jupiter in – what up?", as her face appeared on a split two screen.

"Mars paging you here…*snicker*, am I _interrupting_ something you were doing on one of your Moons?", as she began her snicker she could see Jadeite trying to get a look but Mars kept shoving him away from that end. Makoto never understood that relationship what so ever.

"Oh uh, just us doing our checking things out on my never ending moons – that kind of stuff. Nothing big", Jupiter said kinda lamely.

"Checking things out a lot lately huh? Come across anything or ANYONE?", she screeched sending one of her precious birds flying.

"Oh yeah – Emerald! She wants to fight with us now. Have Mercury scan her and everything! Were busy wrapping things up here right now but will be down there soon so rendezvous", she added with a smile and thumbs up.

Raye was smiling back, "And by 'wrapping up' you mean each others tongues, right?"

Jupiters and Nephrites jaws both dropped, and they could here Jadeite laughing.

"Just make sure to page Venus & Kunzite before coming back here – tell them they need to get back here because we have something ok? If you two are doing heaven knows what out there, I'm _not_ gonna risk interrupting -Goddess herself!", and with that Mars signed off.

"So does that mean we can get back to me kissing your awesome boobs?", Makoto just playfully smacked his arm away.

"No we gotta page them right now…. maybe later though"

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

Currently Minako & Kunzite were searching Saturn along with it's **many** moons as Pluto had asked of them. When they asked why Sailor Saturn couldn't take care and search, she said she couldn't and wouldn't be called for many more years. So off they had gone to look for the group that seemed to not want to be found or monsters to torture for information on said group. Either way both parties were getting quite agitated at not finding anything so were beginning to argue over the smallest thing over the past few days. At the moment they were fighting over how they had broken up back in the Silver Millennium, which of course neither party was giving up on their side of the argument.

"DAMN IT KUNZITE – WE BROKE UP WHEN **YOU** SHOVED THAT DAMNED SWORD OF YOURS INTO ME, NOTHING REALLY SAYS 'WERE OVER' LIKE THAT BY THE WAY! ALSO IF I RECALL IT WAS THE SAME SWORD I GAVE YOU AS A WEDDING PRESENT!", she hollered not facing him while searching the perimeter.

"NO WE WERE OVER _LONG_ BEFORE THAT, WE BROKE UP WHEN YOU ACCUSED ME OF SLEEPING WITH BERYL", Sailor Venus' eyes flashed with anger at merely the memory of that rainy evening and she hopped down from the higher level she was walking to face him.

"AND I WAS -TOTALLY- RIGHT FROM WHAT I SAW YOU DOING THAT NIGHT!"

He visibly flinched and the hurt was clear on his features, "HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I **NEVER** SLEPT WITH HER?! She slid into the bed to make it look that way so you, along with the other Senshi, would believe all the Generals were betraying the Moon Kingdom"

The blonde just rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, and that's why you were so conveniently sitting by her disgusting throne when we battled her the last time?"

His silver eyes flashed in anger, "FOR THE LAST TIME; I WAS **UNDER A SPELL!** I COULDN'T CONTROL WHAT SHE DID TO ME OR THE OTHER'S DAMN IT!"

"Then why didn't you try to hint to us you wanted out? Nephrite did", the Venus Princess barely whispered but he still heard it as if she yelled. And she hadn't been able to hold back her tears for that and they were now flowing freely.

He had nothing to say to that really. Yes the witch had bewitched them all -again- when they had been reawakened, just as they knew who they were from the Silver Millennium, but still had the ability to leave when they wanted to. Didn't mean Beryl wouldn't have liked it though. He had wanted to leave so badly when the first reports of 'Sailor V' first began; he wanted to see desperately if actually was her – _**his Venus**_. Before he could find a way to explain all of that and what his struggles had been he heard a xylophone and drums begin to start playing.

_You went back to what you knew, so far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a trouble track, my odds are stacked,_

_I'll go back to black_

Kunzite had no idea as to why, but suddenly he was sweeping her into his arms and they were dancing for the first time in a Millennia. It was their favorite to do; an intimate, elaborate tango. Always passionate and got her hot. He had missed this deeply, the last time they had danced together like this was the night of the Masquerade party on the Moon and she had still been rather upset with him, but still danced with him. They both know how that night ended, but that last dance had been phenomenal.

_We only said goodbye with words, I died hundred times! You go back to **her** and I go back… I go back us_

Every night Minako went to bed, she could still feel his hot kisses all over her body from their past life. Kept hearing every single loving, adoring thing he ever said he ever said to her over and over. Right before she would wake in her heavy sweat he would stab her in her gut with the sword she gave him. And so every night she wondered what their life would have been like if Beryl had never come along. Would they have little ones and had a 'happily ever after'? Now with him **very** much back in the picture it was far too tempting to find out to see if it would. And she was willing to wager it would be…

And then the spell, curse, whatever you would like to call it was over and they were still in each others arms; with her left leg wrapped around one of his. They were breathing heavily from the heated dance that had stopped abruptly and were so close their noses almost touched. The pair gazed into another's eyes for what seemed like an hour, with gazes neither has seen on the other since the Silver Millennium days – until her pesky little communicator went off!

"I think I might kill whoever's on the end of that"

"Unless it's a break thru, General", she added in a husky tone and clicked it on.

"Minako – are you there? We need you and Kunz to get back here to headquarters ASAP! We've got something big, major break through worthy finally!", Jupiter's voice told them before signing off.

They slowly detached from one another's embrace without breaking eye contact. Both were obviously upset about having to break the intimate contact with one another. Right as they were about to teleport home though Kunzite titled her head towards him and kissed her softly.

"Now that we have each other back, I'm never letting you go again. And once we find the Princes I plan on marrying you again if you don't mind _**my**_ Princess", he stated boldly with a playful smirk.

"Took you long enough, I wouldn't be too opposed to eloping after this whole mess"

As they teleported back they were lip-locked.

* * *

***CLYG***

* * *

The pair arrived at a more secluded section of the Shrine as per orders from Raye. She asked them all to teleport to that area as it was her duty to take care of it only and it was unlikely for her Grandpa or Chad to find them in transition.

When they joined the others in Raye's temple room it seemed complete chaos was going on in there. Her birds were squawking like mad, everyone was arguing and food was everywhere. Also everyone was transformed, including Mamoru into Prince Endymion. Then they spotted the reason for the chaos: the tiny little guy who did the spell and Emerald!

"So what's the annoying, bitchy-whore doing here?", Venus snipped.

"If you're going to be like that Venus, then I just won't tell you where your precious Princess is being held after-all and this little wizard of mine won't help you either", she glared as everyone got quite.

"She just teleported halfway across the galaxy – ignore her! We will play nice if you do the same Emerald", Endymion command of her with a stern glance.

"Ok, first of all; the reason you all can't find your stupid Princess is because Diamond freaked out when he tried to fight you guys with her so he took her to the future and to the Moon, hence you guys not being able to find her all this time. The reason he took her is he has this spell on her, as I'm sure you already figured out from her reaction when she got near Endymion for too long, it supposed to make her love Diamond and attack you guys so when it wore off. So naturally he's working on making it stronger non-stop since then and can't seem to fix it, won't stop bitching about it either. He's utterly positive it's her crystal doing it but the thing is completely useless when aboard our ship, like she is now, our Dark Crystal neutralizes hers so he can't figure why the spell is now longer working. As for the wiz -Sitawe, he's the only one who can remove the spell from you guys and her so I'm leaving him in your care while I play double agent", she finally finished and began to pick at some sushi off the wall.

"And we should believe a word of this because..?", Zoicite said on behalf of them all.

"I want her GONE as much as you want her back. No need for the worried faces, I don't want the dear dead, which would get _me_ killed! I love Prince Diamond desperately is my problem you see, but he's only seeing me as one of his **loyal** members of his guards of whatever. And when she is back where she belongs he'll no choice but to come back to my arms!", she smirked knowingly.

"Wait a minute, you two were a couple?! Sailor Pluto never mentioned that..", Mercury looked at the others for help but the guys wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Oh dear, I never said **that**. My, my you still so very young I had forgotten! I was his mistress. But what I want more than anything in the world though is be his wife. Then the whole affair with Queen Serenity happened and my chances were shot to hell!", she wailed out and slammed her fist onto the floor.

For a few moments the Senshi sort of gapped at her, feeling sorry for her. Sitawe had known for a very long time about her pinning for their ruler and everything she had _**done**_ for him when had been in need. Frankly watching their reactions in this moment was hilarious for him.

"Ok, ok we get you want your guy back and you feel Serenity stole him. Now what exactly is the PLAN for actually getting her out of there?", Mars grumbled from her prayer pillow with Jadeite trying to calm her unsuccessfully.

"I'll cause a diversion distracting Diamond away from Serenity while you guys get her out and Sitawe will remove the spell from ALL of you. Keep in mind once your there among the Dark Moon, because the pure crystal will be all around you and that's what cast the spell, you will experience the spell more often so fight fast"

Endymion and the others were not sure they could pull off something as simple as _that_ off without being caught in Dark Moon territory but there really was no choice. And there was now a chance of singing again while fighting – oh joy!

* * *

**Will I ever finish this fic? Will Mamoru get Serenity back? Will they ALL survive the battle? **review to find out ;D

~Vixen519


	9. Plans, Battles & Hope REVISED

**Plans, Battles & Hope**

* * *

**CLYG**

It was finally the day of the big invasion on the Black Moon Clan, they were _finally_ getting their Princess back after months of not having from Prince Diamond – once and for all.

However at the current moment they were all arguing about who got to teleport into their headquarters first AND who got to send the first attack against the well hated Prince. It was annoying the heck out of Luna and Artemis but every time they even attempted to get the groups attention the others would start a whole new round of yelling at another! It was truly times _exactly_ like this the two cats they wished they had their human bodies from the Silver Millennium.

"I still say as leader of the Senshi AND head Protector of the Princess – I should get first shot at the slimy bastard!", Venus spitted out with a glare.

"I am still her Prince, and if need be, can kick your ass in battle any day. So -why- are we even arguing this? I have way more right then you!", Endymion barked at her with his eyes flashing.

All the girls scoffed at this, as well as Luna and Artemis. They failed to notice none of the Generals did, Endymion had told them all of his reasons for the break up after she had been taken as well when Kunzite heard him cry out from one of his nightmares that night.

"Except that whole you dumped her thing, thus making her vulnerable to getting her kidnapped **and** making her & us in this 'lovely' situation we're in now", Jupiter added while filing her nails. She missed the warning look from Nephrite because of this.

"Damn it guys, how many times do I have to say I was trying to protect her!"

"Still does not mean you get to have first shot", Mercury added quite coldly. Even the other girls were shocked she added her bit and in such a tone.

"ENOUGH!"

All of them turned towards the new voice near the entrance of the Shrine. Standing there amidst the sunlight was a brilliant white Pegasus with a shining golden horn. They all just stood there rather flabbergast and in awe, not sure how to approach the being.

"I am truly surprised at all of you, you retain your memories of the Silver Millennium but do not seem to recollect as to whom I am…"

After proclaiming this a swarm of bubbles swirled around him and shifted him into a human form. He was hardly the Senshi's age from the looks of it! His eyes were an angelic golden shade, pure white hair that was short and spilled into his eyes only slightly. He wore all white for the most part that had bits of blue here and there over his heart, he had several badges of honor from they could see.

Endymion was tilting his head slightly as if he could recognize him now from a blurry memory, "Helios?"

The young man bowed and smiled, "I can always depend upon my King to know who I am. Now to the reason I am here; now that the Moon Princess has been captured, along with the precious Moon Crystal I see that you will be most defiantly be needing the Golden Crystal for the battle your about to face in order to retrieve her safely from this evil"

Artemis gasped, "But we thought he could not receive that until he ascended to his throne!"

"He already has his private guards returned to him and his throne. You see when the witch Beryl destroyed everything in the old days, she didn't take into account that when she killed his parent's he was automatically King from the moment they died. There were no younger siblings of the King or Queen to take over till he was of age, however Queen Serenity had you all reborn so that was delayed until he became the being you all call 'Tuxedo Mask'. Now he _**can**_ claim it with no repercussions"

Mercury raised her hand, out of habit purely, "But why have you waited all this time to give it to him?! Surely you have noticed the Princess has been gone!"

He plopped down onto the ground with a rather exhausted sigh, "That is where things get a tad messy you see, I am not from this time. I'm actually from the future and with Sailor Pluto's permission am I allowed here this day. I won't actually know you all really until a time called 'Crystal Tokyo', from when Diamond is as well. I help guide you all but mainly His highness and Serenity on many things. That's all Pluto's allowed me to say on that matter"

As he finished talking he looked a tad uncomfortable, especially saying that last bit about Endymion and Serenity. He even glanced at him with a flick of a worried face as if he thought the King would hurt him. How curious…

"Wouldn't the future me need it, like the time?", as he looked at the Golden Crystal being held out to him.

"This is the only, original piece so there are no worries about being doubles. Besides what _you_ have, you'll have in the future. I'm also supposed to give you some advice with your Princess", as he placed it into his hand. Both the crystal and Endymion glowed for a moment, but the other's soon noticed the rising music.

_You gotta show her, why she can't resist_

_Make her blush when you put your hands on her hips!_

_She's gonna keep on playing until you stop chasing so wrap your arms around her body_

_And **tell her** she needs to know!_

Before they knew it, the Generals were dancing right behind him AND doing back up singing! Oh gosh the humiliation.

_Give a little heart and soul, **let your body lose control**!_

_Give a little oh oh ohhh, give a little; wrap your arms around & give a little!_

The girls were all swooning over the Generals a bit but at the same time trying to figure out how in the heck they could apply this to a *very* evil Serenity. And like all the other spontaneous spell numbers it was quickly over before they knew it. The Generals shook it off while poor Helios looked at them very confused.

"Um, has that been happening often while you trying to battle the Black Moon Clan?", they couldn't help but giggle slightly at his puzzled face.

"Yep – weird and a tad bit disturbing isn't it?"

He just sharply nodded before disappearing.

**CLYG**

It was fairly simple to slip back into the elaborate Black Moon 'headquarters' as the whiney Sailors called it as Emerald still access to **every** room & floor due to her higher rank for so many years. All the disgusting Youma were doing at the current moment was the typical rounds around the palace to make sure everything was alright and no break-ins had occurred. Also the usual practicing of what they would say when they got a chance to fight the Senshi or anyone really. It was a stupid and pathetic after decades of hearing the same threats over and over. They were always the same ones too after the years, just recycled really.

Then Emerald finally reached the room she was looking for was looking for with the unusual lime-green door proclaiming: HIGH-VOLT PRISONER ROOMS; LIMITED ACCESS ONLY!

"Bingo"

She quickly punched in her code into the dark purple pad with blood red numbering and slid into the area un-noticed. It wasn't before long being in the area that she heard some noise, which was common in this part of the palace, but she choose to listen before approaching Serenity's holding area.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS, YOU _**PYSCHO**_- I DON'T BELONG HERE OR TO YOU! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL, NOW LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

Oh my, it seemed Diamond had *not* been successful in re-applying his hypnosis. And she was rather upset much more sweary then she was in the future, that was funny! She soon heard a hard slap fall upon Serenity; she'd wager it was on her smart mouth. This was defiantly her holding cell alright.

"Serenity, you should have learned by now that you very well **do** belong to me while I have your _*precious_* crystal away from you and in my grasp. And until you willingly submit to me, and you will, you will be staying here"

With that said Prince Diamond disappeared from out of her cell. This from the looks of it had been entirely transformed from the other crapped out cells next to her. It had transformed into a more lavish Earth hotel room really but could see easily the Princess was still unhappy. In the middle of the area was a king-sized bed with several pillows that were all silver as her hair would eventually become. The room itself was multiple shades of dark purple and black with not a touch of sunlight coming in despite it being daytime. The only minor exception being her ceiling which was a gorgeous enchantment that filled the entire ceiling to make it look as if the stars and planets were looking right back at her. It reminded Emerald of some books she read once back on Earth when she had bored, 'Harry Potter' or something. The idea had been intriguing to think of but seeing it like this was rather fascinating to say the least. She made one more quick look over to make sure she coast was clear so as to get the Moon-brat out of there and herself back in Diamond's arms.

"Hello Princess"

The now again blonde's head swiftly turned to where Emerald stood now. She was looking a tad bit worse from being held so long near the Dark Crystal's presence, if Diamond wasn't careful she'd die and last she checked he knew that!

"What the heck are you doing here? Diamond has already been annoying the shit out of me today so if you're here to do the same just go ahead and please leave!"

She'd give her this, she may annoy her and Emerald may hate her but damn if she wasn't polite.

"Actually what I'm here for His Highness will very much NOT care for. I'm here to help you escape so you return to your Guards", her eyes narrowed with distrust as she stood up from the bed and crossed her arms.

"Why? Why should I even believe you? I HAVE heard Sapphire and countless other morons talking around here talking about you and Diamond. About how you and he were before 'I came along'. How do I know you're not really here just to kill me so you can just have him all to yourself, just like you used to?", Emerald let out a strangled sob that had somehow had escaped from her.

"Because if I ever killed or hurt you, he'd kill me and then I would *never* get him back! Besides he'll eventually realize you're just an infatuation soon enough. That he actually loves me and he has all along-"

Soon before the pair of women knew, a single piano began to play with some chimes.

_I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh_

_(E:)I think of him, how we **were**_

_(S:)And when I think of him – then I remember_

_(Both:)Remember!_

_(S:)In his eyes, I can see where my heart longs to be!_

_(E:)In his eyes I can see a gentle glow & that's where I'll be safe I know_

_(S:)Safe in **his** arms, close to his heart. By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow?_

_(E:)By looking in **his** eyes, will see the sorrow? That I feel! _

The light music was gone and they were both looking at one another, realizing who the other was singing about. Not that it was all that hard to figure out but still. It was also then Serenity knew Emerald could be trusted to help her escape from this horrible, dark place but before they could teleport out of the room there was an angry explosion from the entrance of the cell!

"Oh Emerald, I truly am utterly disappointed in your betrayal to *our* people. After everything **we** have done together after all, it seems a true shame I'll no choice now _but_ to kill you for this. You were my favorite Lieutenant and closest friend", he said in a distant voice as he approached them.

Diamond was stepping over the now mostly destroyed room where Serenity had been held captive for so long while Emerald tried to get to her so the pair of them could escape. It was proving to be a bit difficult though as when explosion occurred she had been hurt quite badly with some glass corner table going right into her side. Meanwhile the Princess herself was trapped underneath a mini-sofa from where she could see and wouldn't be able to move without some assistance! Debris was absolutely everywhere from broken mirrors, feathered pillows, walls & furniture – some of which was now on Diamond's person which was slightly humorous but considering how much blood was pouring out her wound she would take time to laugh at that later. The whole scene reminded her of one of the battlefield paintings depicted of the Silver Millennium with the way everything had gone every which a way. She had only seen holograms of the painting in their library on their home planet & in their original time.

As her former lover approached her with a black energy sphere in his hand, it was then Emerald realized she should have waited longer for the others to attack. Because now it seemed she was going to die by **her** Princes' hand & the Princess may very well get placed back under the weak spell without a warning to the others!

**CLYG**

*BOOM*

"So whatever happened to us being subtle Nephrite?", an annoyed Sailor Jupiter asked as they all entered the dark building.

"The damned gate wasn't budging is what happened. And by now I'd bet Emerald got impatient waiting for us all & went ahead to get her. Which of course screws over the plan now that we're most likely a good hour or so *behind* her from planned. Also remember what she told us of the layout? This place is massive so it's not likely my explosion notified anyone!", he glared at her but smacked her playfully on her behind.

"Hey lighting-rod lovers – we've got company! You two can do that lovey crap later!", Kunzite barked at them to get their attention.

Sure enough some of the oddest looking tennis-like players rolled up. Their feet were tennis balls while their hands & arms were racquets' and wore incredible bright outfits of neon coloring. The group immediately thought that if it were dark outside they would be able to see them totally fine because of this.

"Um, Mercury can you figure out their weakness out – fast!"

"Already on it Zoicite!", sure enough she was typing away on the little scanner.

_I could stick around & get along with you, hello!_

_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello!_

_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party,_

_Don't get to excited cause that's all you'll get from me HEY!_

_Yeah I think your cute but really you should know;_

_I just came to say hello / hello / hello / hello_

The, whatever's, they were climbing towards the guy and it seemed as if they **wanted** the guys for something more then energy. This of course pissed off all the girls, most of all Venus.

"Oh hell no! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The attack hit one in the racquet it combusted. The other 3 saw one of their own had fallen quickly & quickly decided to retreat.

"Where do you sluts think your going? JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!""

That attack alone took out the remaining ones. As she turned around she saw the others gapping at her.

"What?"

"Where did THAT attack come from & why the frick haven't you used it before?", Sailor Mars asked.

"Queen Serenity came to me last night and gave it to me along with a chat. And that's all I'm saying on that. Where do we travel from here?"

"And you said **I** needed to be more subtle!?...Emerald said we have to head down this hall from the looks of it", Nephrite grumbled out.

"Are you positive?", Endymion was worried they going the wrong way. What if Diamond knew they were coming and lead them into a trap or a loop!

Nephrite merely pointed to the HUGE sign: HIGH VOLT PRISONER ROOM THIS WAY.

Endymion slapped his hand to his forehead for that, "Oh, good job. Kinda stupid of them to proclaim where they store their prisoners though"

The Sailors and Generals all laughed at that while running towards the unknown danger ahead.

* * *

AN: The second to last chapter. Yes next chapter is the finale! The songs above belong to Hanson, Jekyll/Hyde (the musical) & Martin Solveig.

As for the end: **Will they get Usa back from Diamond? Is Emerald going to live? Can Endymiond pull his head out his butt long enough to tell her he loves her? **_REVIEW TO FIND OUT!_

~Vixen519


End file.
